


careful now, gentle now

by MantisInnit



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dorks in Love, Enemy Lovers, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Rival Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Sparring, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, awesamdream- slow kiss, corpsewastaken- tearful kiss, dreambur- goodbye kiss, dreamnap- playful kiss, dreamnoblade- messy kiss, dreamnotfound- hesitant kiss, fundywastaken- first kiss, it's brief don't worry, not expressly said but implied and also it mentions how everyone had had a discussion about this, polyamorous!dream, so no cheating or anything :DDD, sorta - Freeform, the types of kisses for everyone are as follows:, this is the most fluffy tags ive ever used on any account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MantisInnit/pseuds/MantisInnit
Summary: 7 different types of kisses, 7 different relationships.(or, Dream shares kisses with those he loves, each in different places.)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Corpse Husband (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 15
Kudos: 324





	careful now, gentle now

**_I. Corpse_ **

Heavy breathing echoed in the small space of the bathroom, reflecting back onto the curled-up figure and the man wrapped protectively around him. The sobs had long since stopped, but tremors still shook the taller man, and his breathing was still scraping out of his chest in harsh rasps. 

Corpse doesn’t know how long they’ve been sitting here, and his knees are starting to cramp painfully, and his arm has fallen asleep from the way Dream is curled up with it, but he’s content to stay here as his lover sniffles and coughs his way back to the previous calm and quiet of the night. 

Panic attacks are painful creatures that rip through you and tear at your ability to think or act rationally. Dream is new to them; Corpse is not. Dream is unused to the raw feeling and the headache and the squeezing of your lungs. Corpse wishes he could continue to stay unaware and away from choked frenzies like these, ones that leave some people frozen and some people sobbing.

Every once in a while, a hiccup breaks the consistent pants and sniffles, and Corpse will pull his lover tighter against his chest. He wipes at tear-coated cheeks gently, planting kiss after kiss on Dream’s lips and nose and forehead and eyelids and the trails of his tears until the choked noises slowly fade out, and there is nothing left of the panic but a lingering thread of anxiety and complete exhaustion soaking the taller man’s body.

They curl up to sleep together cautiously, Corpse leading his sleepy lover back into their shared bed and tucking the man under the blankets and against his chest once more, both of them sinking gently back into sleep. 

**_II. Sam_ **

Sam woke to an empty bed and the heavy scent of coffee and bacon threading throughout his home. There was a quick moment of sleepy panic at the lack of another person tucked against his side, but once he woke up a bit more, his brain connected the dots and let him clamber out of bed. 

He pulled on a random shirt so that he wasn’t wandering around in boxers and made his way into the kitchen-like room of his base. Dream was standing in front of one of the many ovens, staring sleepily at the bacon sizzling in a pan. The shirt was oversized, hanging off of one shoulder and revealing the curve of his neck, falling down to the shorter man’s mid-thigh. Sam realized after a quick moment that it was  _ his  _ shirt, making a soft flush crawl up to his ears.

Sam came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Dream’s chest and dropping his chin onto the shorter man’s head. Dream was generally a tall person, but Sam, at 7’4, stood much taller than most people. 

Dream turned his head up and back to look at his companion, knocking Sam’s head off of his own before blinking drowsily and leaning back against the creeper hybrid. Sam returned the tired expression with a soft smile, leaning down a bit to give the admin a gentle trail of kisses leading down from his forehead to the tip of his nose to directly on his lips.

Dream was laughing quietly at the end of it, making Sam’s melt happily at the domestic feelings of the morning. Later, there’d be worrying about building and fighting and such, but for now, they could be soft, for now, they could live in the gentle sleepy feelings of a quiet morning.

**_III. Techno_ **

Sparring with Dream was always nice. The masked man was one of the few people Techno deemed worthy to spar with him, mostly because Dream actually put up a fight. Techno was still a bit better, but it was hard to find people at his skill level, and Dream didn’t focus on PvP anyways. They still got relatively equal win-loss ratio’s when fighting each other. Dream seemed to share the sentiment of enjoyed the spars, laughing as they dug into each other with wooden swords and axes and enthusiastically assisting Techno in bandaging up any bruises in the aftermath.

It’s clear who wins this specific round when Techno gets in a surprisingly good hit, the hilt of his sword slamming into Dream’s stomach and knocking him to the ground. Techno immediately drops on top of him, pinning the winded man and smirking as he looms above him. 

Dream stares back, panting softly and green eyes heavily lidded. They stare at each other for a few moments more and then suddenly Techno’s leaning down and slotting his mouth against Dream and Dream is leaning up and pressing himself against the piglin hybrid and it’s messy and chaotic but dear  _ Blood God  _ is it good. 

There are definitely teeth involved and Techno thinks that Dream might have cut his lip because he can taste a familiar kind of salt and his lips feel like they might be bruising from the force but Techno doesn’t really care because Dream is making these noises, these whimpers and pants and they melt inside of Techno’s mouth like caramel, sweet and perfect. 

When they break apart, they’re breathing more heavily than they were during their fight.

**_IV. Fundy_ **

Dream wasn’t sure how long this had taken or how hard Fundy had worked to get this right, but this was amazing. He knew himself that the layers upon layers of code in new worlds were stressful and overwhelming, and to even set up a new world was already a lot of work. He had only tried editing something completely a few times, and it was terribly exhausting- adding components from multiple worlds until they fit how you wanted them to, making sure none of the code overlapped or twisted or broke some other already-in-place line.

But here Fundy was, proudly showing off a fully functional new piece of technology that he had apparently coded just for Dream, just for their first date. They had eaten dinner first, Fundy haven rented out the entire restaurant. It was sweet, it was cute. Dream was enjoying himself.

When Fundy led him into the back room to show him the coding, Dream didn’t honestly believe him. Fundy was funny, he had been joking around the entire time. When it started playing, though, he thought it was really fucking gorgeous. Fundy’s blush from the compliments was an added bonus. Throughout the movie, the two of them cuddled closer until they were tangled together on the couch, curled up and smiling softly at each other.

The kiss was awkward at first, seemingly unexpected for both of them, but before long, their lips moved smoothly against each other. Fundy reached back to carefully slide his fingers into Dream’s shaggy hair, pulling the blonde closer. 

When they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other, both of them grinning like children in a candy shop.

**_V. Sapnap_ **

Games like the cat and mouse Dream was currently playing with Sapnap were always fun. Dream enjoyed the practice of parkour and endurance and messing around with his friend, and Sapnap enjoyed the practice of hunting and messing around with  _ his  _ friend. 

Besides, even if they weren’t practicing anything or trying to be productive in any way, there was a certain exhilarating adrenaline rush that came with chasing and being chased and knowing that there was always the reassurance of it being a friend following or being followed. 

The knowledge that they could always laugh at the end, hug and cuddle and eat together afterward, that it was always safe and never a real kind of threat... that was nice, for two people’s lives who were so constantly consumed by the war and the violence of their server.

The winning system used to be more unbalanced, but both of them knew the other’s techniques at this point. They knew how each other ran and fought and moved, familiarity infused into every step. There was rarely any kind of true wins anymore.

This time, though, Sapnap tackled Dream, knocking them both into the grass of the field they had been lazily running around. Dream snickered quietly as they both rolled to a stop, Sap keeping his arms on either side of the speedrunner as he leaned over him. They were both laughing at this point, and even as Dream leaned up to press his lips against his friends, they were still laughing.

The kiss was sweet and playful, both of them still giggling even as their lips came together, the laugh continuing through the kiss and into the after, where they flopped back in the grass, clinging together.

**_VI. George_ **

Kissing Dream made George nervous. He wasn’t here to lie about it. It made him nervous, no matter how many times over they did it. 

Neither of them had ever made an attempt at defining what they were, especially because of Dream’s involvement with so many others. (They had had a talk about that, Dream and he and everyone else- they had determined that it was okay, that they were all happy with what they had with Dream as long as there were still boundaries- and Dream had come out of the conversation proudly bearing a new label for his sexuality.)

Every time George kissed the taller man, he wondered if Dream actually wanted what was happening, if Dream really wanted to be with him, what would happen if one of them wanted less or more commitment to whatever they did have. 

Even though he loved Dream, he hesitated. The kisses made him hesitate. Sometimes Dream noticed why and sometimes he didn’t, but he always waited for George to kiss first, even if he had leaned in. Internally, this made George’s heart buzz happily, but he had never admitted it out loud to the taller man. 

But for all the little insecurities Dream managed to pull from George, he pulled out 2x as many happy things, confident moments and happy moments and little bits and pieces that made everything good.

For every minute of George’s insecurities, Dream brought out hours of confidence.

George leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Dream’s lips.

**_VII. Wilbur_ **

A soft grumble and a shape burrowing into Wilbur’s shirt woke him up, freezing nose and fingers pressing under the blanket on his bare chest and making him shiver lightly. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes to find his still-asleep partner curled up on his chest, fingers pressed against his sides and nose buried against his neck. 

Wilbur wrapped one arm tighter around the slender figure, slipping another blanket over the both of them and stroking Dream’s hair with the other. Dream nuzzled further into the touch, clearly leaving the land of the sleeping but seemingly not willing to show it. 

Wilbur scratched his scalp gently, resulting in a catlike noise from Dream and a pair of emerald eyes blinking up at him slowly. The British man grinned down at him, sparking a small, sleepy smile from the blonde. 

It was an easy, domestic morning, but the threat of everything else going on on the server immediately and harshly came crashing in, ruining the image of the sleepy morning that could’ve been gentle and sweet. Dream didn’t seem to notice the older man withdrawing, but the arm settled around him loosened, nearly dropping back to the mattress.

Wilbur gave him a small, saddened smile and gently moved Dream off of his chest, placing him down and onto the pillows, watching as he confusedly nestled back into their bedding. Wilbur himself traced a hand back through the smaller man’s hair before getting out of the bed and going to pull clothes from his closet. He dressed quickly, walking back over to the man still trying to fully wake up.

Wilbur placed a hand gently on Dream’s cheek, watching fondly as he leaned into it. He leaned down to give Dream a gentle goodbye kiss before spinning on his heels to walk out of the room and go downstairs.

As muh as Wilbur loved Dream, as much as he wanted to stay around him, he couldn’t. Wilbur had responsibilities and things to do, and whenever Dream was truly awake, he would too. They couldn’t afford to have lazy mornings anymore.

It was okay. Wilbur would make it so that they could soon.

**Author's Note:**

> in case you couldn't tell, the title has literally nothing to do with the fic.
> 
> also please comment and give kudos i crave validation


End file.
